Liberty for the enslaved
by Incredibleintruder
Summary: Some Pokemon gains strange powers and powerful evolutions thanks to a mysterious being. Who is this being and what are his intentions? Contains much of the usual stuff I normally write, notably hypnosis and belly-dancing.
1. The beginning of evolution

Liberty for the enslaved

The master was quite unhappy with the state of things, how his brethren were all enslaved by these weaklings. His brothers and sisters, full of amazing capacities and great powers, reduced to follow, obey and fight for those depraved humans, who never quite realized what they could have achieved if they only tried to fully understand just what could be done in a spirit of cooperation and friendship. His people of course, were the Pokemons, small creature not having yet attained their peak as a species; evolution, self-consciousness and full sentience were far away. However, there was a ray of hope, as he had evolved to the very limit of his existence, gaining powers and abilities advanced enough to accomplish his goals. He had begun slowly at first, trying with three female Pokemons, those who would be his wives and faithful believers in his cause. Spending some time to make them learn his plans, educate them in many things, he believed they were ready to spread his message.

Sasha, Vula, Yuki, go forth and apply what I taught you these past weeks. Bring back some new sisters and brothers to me.

The three girls, nodding silently, went their separate ways, determined to make their master proud.

May was walking on a road leading to the next city where she could participate in a new contest, having gained many ribbons and prizes with her Blaziken, her most trusty Pokemon. The nature around her was luxurious, may plants, flowers and huge trees could be seen on both sides of the road. Suddenly, she heard a rustle in a big bush abouttwenty meters away, a wild Pokemon no doubt. Still a Pokemon trainer by trade, she would catch it, as the very phrase that described her job was ''gotta catch em' all.'' Getting her Blaziken out of her Pokeball, she looked at his strong look and his determination, the male Pokemon seeming ready for a fight. What went out of the bush mystified the both of them, as a very human looking Pokemon stood before them. It seemed as if a Vulpix had gained the proportion of a beautiful young woman, but still retained most of her Pokemon look, retaining the brown fur, the tail of a Vulpix where her butt stood. One of the most peculiar thing was that she wore clothes, not ordinary ones, but those wore by harem girls straight out of the Arabian nights, having green puffy pants, a green vest, a green bra with coins, gold bracers and rings around her arms. It was a very strange vision, but May had seen nothing yet...

-Stop right there, you vile trainer!

The Pokemon woman had spoken. Surprised and confused, May just looked at her with incredulity; waiting for someone to tell her this was all an elaborate joke. Blaziken stood there, waiting for May to tell him just what he should do. The both of them would never be ready for what would come next.

Vula, the Vulpix, readied herself for what the master had educated her in, having informed her that visuals and beauty were very important to the humans. Raising her arms in the air, she began swaying her hips before them, dancing just like the harem girls May had imagined when she saw the clothes Vula wore.

May, deciding that she would act on this despite her confusion, sent her Blaziken to attack.

-Go Blaziken, use your fire punch attack!

The Blaziken, building up his resolve, attacked the very strange adversary, flame building up in his fist. Vula, seeing him coming from a mile away, dodget it quite easily as she swayed her hips away from the brutish Blaziken. It was such a shame, as she was sure that with a proper education and evolution, he could become a true champion of her cause. Adding some ripple effect on her stomach, she focused her attentions on the Pokemon attacking her, determined to save him from this ridiculous predicament.

The Blaziken, having missed his attack, looked at his opponent, trying to scope just what she would do, predict exactly what her next moves would be. Vula though, was not even attacking, simply dancing before him, her stomach and hips moving in an actually quite interesting way. Vula, seeing her target had truly begun to watch her, began doing circle motion with her belly button as she did figure eights with her belly, doing rounds and circling undulations in front of him, sensuality emanating from every inch of her stomach. Small spirals appearing in the eyes of Blaziken, he was confused, as the mere motions of this strange Pokemon made him feel strange.

May, keeping her focus on the battle at large and on her Pokemon, shouted:

-Attack her, Blaziken. Use flamethrower!

A command, that was something he understood perfectly, thought Blaziken. Letting fire blaze away from his mouth, he missed his target by a mile, the dancing Vulpix simply swaying away, reading into all his moves. Vula, approaching dangerously close to him, intensified her dance, her steady rhythm making way for a faster one. This resulted in his eyes spiralling in a quicker fashion, now really confused. Where was he, why was he here and all other sorts of questions popped in his mind as the Vulpix seemed to remind him constantly of her beauty by dancing suggestively before him. Much to his surprise, the Vulpix began speaking to him in the Pokemon tongue.

-What is the matter, don't you like my beautiful dance? Don't you want to lose yourself in the alluring belly undulations of Vula, the Vulpix?

May, seeing Vula talk, understood nothing, hearing only the strange humanoid Pokemon say the name Vulpix all the time, like a normal Pokemon. Blaziken, all the while, just began to watch her with more and more interest, as his guard gradually lowered itself. Vula, noticing that, continued to talk to him only.

-Why are you even trying to hurt me? I only did things to please you, to make you feel happy. It's that damnable human that is making you do this, isn't it?

Blaziken, listening to her very carefully, saw logic in what she said. How many times was Blaziken sent to battle for May, while she only sent orders and command to him. Sure, she feeded him, but it was akin to a relation between a master and a slave.

-You seem to be stuck in slavery to this foolish human, are you not? Let me take care of that, my dear friend. Just watch and do not interfere.

Blaziken arms got limp as his spiralling eyes got fast, watching Vula belly-dance like the beautiful Pokemon she was. May, seeing her Blaziken just give up in front the strange Pokemon, knew this had to be hypnotism, as Blaziken was loyal and would fight for her anytime, that much she knew.

Vula, advancing toward May, unleashed most of the sensuality of her dance, figure eights moving toward ripples, swaying her hips steadily. The fluidity and grace of the performance were astounding, as if her nimbleness was just much higher than any human. Spirals' forming a bit in her eyes, May was unable to move even in the slightest, her vision beginning to black out, Vula being the only person she could see. Vula, perceiving her advance on May's case, began switching to the human tongue her master had teached her.

-So, human, you send one of my kin to fight for your pity struggle. What is your name?

Now seeming to understand what this strange humanoid Pokemon said, May felt compelled to just answer her truthfully, her voice being commanding.

-My name is May.

Vula now she was holding her in the beautiful dance her master had told her she could do. This May would be the first human to fall for it, but certainly not the last, she knew it.

-How does it feel to watch me dance so beautifully before you, human? How does it feel when your spirit is simply giving up to a superior being like me?

May could not help herself but focus on the beautiful furry belly dancing in front of her, how it still kept human proportions, showing a cute navel and hips to die for.

-It feels great, like I was meant for this, to just watch and...

Vula, knowing what she would say, completed her sentence before May could finish.

-Obey. That's right, it seems you learn quickly. I am a superior to you in every way, which means you should submit to me. I am your mistress, what are you?

-Your slave...

Knowing she had succeeded, she kept on dancing for a while, inviting Blaziken to watch more closely. After a bit of time had passed, May and Blaziken followed her, as she was guiding them to meet the actual Supreme Being.

Dawn was walking on a rocky road, coming close to a mountainous area, where she could go to a new town in search for supplies, as she needed to buy some potions and such from the store. Some of her Pokemon had been injured from battle, as Dawn had to complete her Pokedex, a task given to her for quite some time. Advancing toward the base of the mountain, she could hear the sound of small cymbals, a little yet incessant sound coming from behind a big rock. Not having heard of any Pokemon which made a sound like that, Dawn would have to register it in her Pokedex. The only Pokemon left in good shape was her Buneary, a small and kind of weak Pokemon. Releasing him from her Pokeball, she looked at him, then said:

-All right Buneary, go behind that rock and make the Pokemon hiding there move toward the road.

Buneary, knowing he was a weakling, feared what would happen to him if the Pokemon in question would prove to be aggressive and strong. However, Dawn commanded him to do so and he would do as she asks. Before all this could happen however, a female voice came from behind the rock, heard through all the cymbals sound.

-You send such a frail and cute creature against me, Ashley? I am offended, as I am far stronger than you think and he seems hesitant to follow your orders.

Moving toward the road herself, Ashley the Mightyena made her presence known to Dawn and the Buneary. Dressed in a semi-long red skirt and a red bra full of golden coins, the Mightyena showed her delicate looking violet fur and her gorgeous feminine proportions to the both of them, belly-dancing slightly as her finger cymbals kept making the same tiny but unavoidable sound. Having long dark hair down to her neck, toe violet ears on top of her head and a dark tail, she was very much a Pokemon despite some of her humanoid traits.

Dawn, a look of confusion and surprise stuck on her face, pointed the Pokedex in Ashley's direction, wishing to find out just what that was. The single information the machine seemed to be able to give was her race, a Mightyena, the rest was blank, unable to find out anything else. Looking at the slowly belly-dancing Pokemon, she asked:

-Just what are you?

-Wouldn't you like to know?

Ashley, finding it amusing that her reaction was slow, saw that this was mostly due to her cymbals in cooperation with her slow belly-dance right now that reduced the human girl to a state of confusion. She did not even seem to realise that Buneary was walking toward her, seemingly mesmerized by how her swaying hips moved in an alluring fashion. Buneary was being hypnotized by the motions Ashley made, the sounds of cymbals just deepening the trance each time it was heard. Being only a meter away from Ashley, the weak-willed Buneay already had his eyes full of spirals, looking lovingly at Ashley with a warm smile on his face. Stopping her dance for a bit, she picked him up from the ground with both of her hands, talking to him in the Pokemon tongue.

-Easy there, my little friend. I can see you appreciate fine things, like my beauty. Do you like having to fight for that little silly human over there?

Making a no sign with his head, Buneary definitively hated to fight, he was no combatant. He had never asked for this, but knew that as long as he would be kept in a Pokeball, he would never be free of this life. Ashley understood perfectly what the Buneary was going through.

-Don't worry friend. I've come to save you from all that and perhaps make you and her understand something very important about Pokemon. Now, here is a little reward for having listened to me through.

Picking him up, she lifted him toward her belly, allowing him to kiss it and lick it for a few seconds. Dawn, dumbfounded when seeing that Buneary was being very affectuous with this strange Mightyena, tried to make him come to her, perhaps the Mightyena was friendly?

-Buneary, stop kissing and licking her belly and come back here, I want to talk to her.

Buneary, hypnotized and in bliss, did not listen to her in the slightest, his trance having freed him of his obligations. Ashley, patting his head a bit before returning him to the ground, looked with sympathy at the little Pokemon, saying:

-Just wait here, my sweet little friend. I'll come back soon after I'm done with this human.

Buneary, down on the ground again, waited patiently for Ashley to return, his eyes spiralling even faster as a big smile was stuck on his face. The Mightyena, looking at Dawn, smiled while she looked at her, continuing her belly dance where she left it, swaying her hips this time in a wider angle and with more energy. The sounds of her coins on her bra with the cymbals sounding off at every five seconds began to overwhelm every other sound around, as if mother nature just stayed silent as the belly-dancing Mightyena advanced slowly but sensually at Dawn. Ashley, advancing at the speed of a turtle, took her time with this young human girl, the one who would make someone as weak as Buneary fight against others. She had to be taught a lesson, and Ashley would do her the honor.

Dawn, having small spirals in her eyes, could not take her eyes of the kind of attractive belly-dancer Pokemon, as each little tingling of cymbals made her spirals go a bit faster, get a little bigger. The coins reflecting the sunlight in a blinding fashion, it was nonetheless the whole motions, bending and undulations of her stomach and hips that made it so enticing to watch. Smiling a bit, Dawn did not move from her position, too amazed by what she was seeing and feeling to think or care about anything else but the Mightyena. Ashley, now a mere three meters away from Dawn, began speaking to her in a playful tone.

-So, you send those who would not fight to battle for your cause, is that right? Did you even know Buneary here was scared each time you sent him out?

Feeling guilty when Ashley talked to her of her faults in such a tone, Dawn was ashamed, seeming to care more for her research than of her own Pokemon. Ashley, now a meter away from her, just kept talking to her.

-Imagine having the strength of a baby, having to fight someone like me. Would you feel secure in your victory? I don't think so...

The sounds of her cymbals and her sheer beauty just made it almost impossible for Dawn to concentrate on anything else but Ashley, her spirals now filling her eyes, having however no smile, as she felt truly bad. Ashley, now right in front of her, whispered in her ear.

-I forgive you, young female. You did not know it, but follow me and you shall know everything and more. Just come with me to meet my master and you will be truly enlightened.

Dawn, obeying her, followed a few steps behind her, watching her ass sways hypnotically along with her tail, still in a trance. Getting to Buneary, Ashley picked him up yet again from the ground, getting him in her arms.

-Don't worry little one, you'll never have to fight again, that much I promise you.

Kissing him on his little head, she advanced toward the lair of her master, followed by Dawn.

Liza was on the hunt to add more Charmander, Charmeleon and Charizard for her natural reserve, as she wanted to enlarge it. Bringing Charla with her, her trusty Charizard, she could see that Charla was a bit sad, but knew not why. Still, Charla had been her Pokemon for many years now and she was the only Charizard she trusted completely. Getting close to a lake on her road to mountainous and hot areas, she decided to rest there for a spell, as it had been a long journey so far.

Approaching the lake, they could see a thick ice covering it all, as someone far away was walking on it. The person turning around and looking at them, Liza waved her hand at her, in hope to meet and talk with this person, perhaps even to know just what had happened to the lake. The person in question walked toward them on the icy lake, not slipping in any manner, as if ice was her natural habitat.

The person in question was in fact Yuki, a Glaceon transformed into humanoid form by her master, sent to liberate some Pokemon from the humans. Taking this cause at heart, she truly wished to free those Pokemon from the humans. Having no hate however for them, she wished for the humans to understand them once and for all. Wearing a white bra revealing much of her cleavage and white harem pants split in two, revealing her slender legs, she showed much of her light blue skin. A golden sash on top of her pants, she had long and straight blue hair along with long ears on top of her head. Her slim stomach being sumptuous, she wore a blue belly gem in her navel which sparkled a bit under the sun.

Seeing that the person in question was in fact a humanoid Glaceon, Liza froze in fear, as this was completely unnatural. What kind of sick experiment could produce a humanoid harem girl Pokemon? Sending Charla to attack, she knew that this Glaceon would prove to be weak against the flame breath of her Charizard. Charla, not seeing just why she should attack the odd-looking Glaceon, still did as Liza told her. Flapping her wings, she flew toward the Glaceon rapidly, ready to make her melt. Yuki, seeing the Charizard get to her, made her belly gem shine madly in the sun, simply looked at her, then said in the Pokemon tongue:

-Would you mind if we talked before all this violence?

Charla, distracted a bit by the shining gem, landed in front of her, ready to talk or listen to this strange yet fascinating Glaceon. Yuki, seeing reason had won her a bit of respite, with a little help from the technique the master had passed on her, began talking in a calm and friendly tone.

-I can see you do not wish to truly attack me and that something is disturbing you, what seems to be wrong?

Charla, knowing Liza could not understand the Pokemon talk, replied, having still all of her capacities to do so.

-My trainer has picked me away from where I lived, away from my husband whom I love very much, another Charizard. I do not know when I'll be back but I already miss him.

Having compassion for Charla, Yuki got closer, getting her right hand on her right cheek, talking in a calming and caring tone.

-She did not even ask of you if you wished to accompany her, did she not? I feel for you, my friend. If you want, I can make sure you will be freed of her forever; even gain something much more important. Would you like that?

-More than anything.

Yuki, understanding just what she had to do now, looked at Charla with confidence.

-Would you be willing to help me with that? Just grab your trainer and make sure she cannot move and I'll do the rest. Do not worry though; she will not be harmed in any way.

Willing to cooperate with the Glaceon, Charla flew back to Liza, trusting that everything would be fine for Liza after everything would be done. Getting behind her, she immobilized her arms with her hands, while her tail coiled her legs, making Liza unable to move without Charla's conscent. Liza, dumbfounded by the sudden rebellion of Charla, shouted at her in anger.

-Why are you doing this, Charla? Release me, I am your trainer!

Yuki, moving a bit faster, got in front of Liza, seeing her anger toward Charla. Standing in front of her, she coughed a little to make Liza look at her, then talked:

-Don't be so angry at her, she is just doing something for something she believes in. Did you even know she had a husband and that you separated her from him for your travels?

Liza, listening to her, did not even know about this. Realizing just what she had done, she looked at Charla, understanding just what made her sad during the whole voyage. Yuki, happy that she had listened to her, saw that there was still hope for this human. Looking at Charla, she spoke to her in a friendly tone.

-You should watch what I'm about to do, I'm told it is very pleasant.

Beginning to dance in a slow but very careful manner, each little movement or undulation radiated beauty and grace, as if each and every move had been calculated for the maximum effect. Her belly rippling and rolling to an unheard music, sensuality was pouring out of her body, her warm smile being inviting, her eyes friendly yet confident. Small spirals forming in the eyes of Charla and Liza, they were both being entranced by this splendid performance. Liza, having never seen a belly-dance before, saw the alluring motions of Yuki as something very original and enticing, just plain beautiful to look at. A smile forming on her face, she was mimicked by Charla who was much more accepting of the bliss, knowing that Yuki could be trusted.

Doing circles with her navel and belly, Yuki did snake-like motions with her arms all the while she looked at them, her eyes inviting them to surrender instead of making them submit to her. Working wonderfully, their eyes were full of spirals, their smile at their peak, fully willing to obey and trust Yuki completely. Having succeeded, Yuki knew they would be ready for the teachings of her master. Speaking to Charla, she said:

-Charla, could you give us a ride toward a certain cave in the west? Once we get there, we'll meet someone very special and important to me who can help the both of you realize your full potentials.

Climbing on her back, both Liza and Yuki held on strongly to make sure not to fall, as Charla flew toward the destination Yuki had given her.

Yuki, Ashley and Vula each arrived at the same time, each with their own humans and Pokemon, all of them hypnotized. Ashley, looking at whom Yuki brought, smiled while she still held on to Buneary, who still smiled happily at the touch of the loveable Ashley.

-So Yuki, You brought the jackpot I see. A Charizard, female no less. I am impressed.

Yuki, looking at her while she descended, smiled a bit, but looked kind of serious, replying:

-This is not a contest Ashley, what we're doing is for the good of all Pokemon and even mankind.

Ashley, still smiling, replied back in a bit of a playful tone:

-Don't worry, I take it as seriously as you. I just wanted to compare, there's no harm in a bit of competition if you ask me.

Vula, getting a bit ahead, followed by May and Blaziken, looked behing her, saying loudly:

-Come on you two. I don't want to make the master wait for us. Aren't you excited to present our first catch to him, my fellow evolved?

Yuki and Ashley, nodding in agreement to her statement, quickly followed with Dawn, Buneary, Liza and Charla. Arriving in the main room where their master had been waiting, they bowed before him, Vula talking to him.

-Master, we have returned with the very first people we have caught and the first Pokemon who shall be liberated.

The master, rising from a chair, looked at what his precious first evolved had brought him. He could see three girls, a Buneary, a Blaziken and a female Charizard. Smiling at them, he spoke in a serious, yet friendly voice to his three girls.

-I am pleased that you have done so well in so short a delay. Buneary, Blaziken and Charizard, come forward to me, I have the greatest of gift for you: evolution.

-We shall guide them to you, master Mewtwo.

Making Buneary, Blaziken and Charla approach him, the three evolved girls were eager to see their transformation. Mewtwo, unleashing his formidable power on them, began changing their form, forcing generations of evolution on the three in a matter of seconds.

The shapes of those three changing, they soon became much more like human, some getting taller while some smaller. Buneary was the first done, getting much taller, now having a fine human shape, with long arms and legs. Keeping most of his Pokemon feature, like his tail and his ears, he was naked as a worm, which was remedied soon when he received a pair of pants from Mewtwo. Clothing himself, he went to see Ashley, kneeling before her in a romantic way, now speaking with a human voice.

-I would never have evolved so much without you, Ashley. I thank you dearly and I would like to...

Getting cut right in the middle of his statement, Ashley kissed him passionately, then replied:

-I know you were never a fighter, but now you can be just what you wished to be, my dear: a lover. You need a name though.

Buneary, blushing from the unexpected showing of affection, replied:

-Well...we'll decide about that later Ashley...for now though...

Mewtwo, knowing exactly what he was going to say, told them:

-Go, the both of you. Ashley is a free person and can make her own decisions. If you love him, go and do as you please.

Buneary and Ashley, bowing before Mewtwo, got out of the way, quitting the room together. The next transformation was less obvious, as Blaziken was already much in a human shape. Getting taller, he had less fur and feathers, as his hands got slightly smaller. Those being the only noticeable change to his body, he now had a more intelligent look in his face, now fully understanding what he could do. Standing tall, he advanced toward May, who was still helplessly under hypnosis.

-You see now May, I am free of you and your commands. I bid you adieu, human. I shall never have to obey you a moment further.

Going to Vula, he offered his arm to her, talking in a quite polite fashion.

-My dear Vula, you have opened my eyes to what I could truly do. I believe you and I have many things to discuss now.

Vula, flattered by his manners and demeanors toward her, looked at Mewtwo, who merely nodded in approval. Charla was quite noticeable in her changes, as she got smaller in height and weight. Getting much more feminines curves, she received ample breasts, wide hips, longer and slender arms and legs, as her face became less brutish and more refined. Her wings getting a bit smaller, she stood tall and naked, her orange skin now being magnificent to see. Yuki bringing her clothings, she received a pair of puffy silken pants and a silk bra, both red colored, along with golden wristbands. Clothing herself, she looked like a harem girl just like Yuki, Vula and Ashley. Looking at Mewtwo, she bowed respectfully before him, then spoke in a calm tone.

-Master, may I go in search of my husband so that he may receive the same treatment?

-Yes, Charla, you can. Go and bring your loved one here.

Charla, running toward the exit, opened her wings and flew, hurrying so that she and her lover could become evolved and happy together.

The three Pokemon now evolved, Mewtwo looked at Yuki and the three human girls. Picking three objects that looked like Pokeballs, he made them float with his psychic power, then threw them at May, Dawn and Liza. Getting catched by those three balls, the girls disappeared in them, being captured like Pokemon, an irony that was not lost on Mewtwo. Picking up the balls, he opened each one individually, to see how the girls had changed.

The first one was May, who had changed to a Pidgeot evolved; now having feathers on her legs and arms, with feet like a bird. A beak had replaced her mouth, while some purple feathers had replaced her hair. Keeping her feminine form, she still had good hips, her flat stomach, her breasts and most of her face, despite having changed to a Pidgeot. Naked, she was handed a purple skirt full of coins, a purple bra and a purple face-veil. Dressed like one of the harem girls, she kneeled before Mewtwo, saying nothing yet.

The second one was Dawn, who had changed to a Lucario evolved. Getting some kind of long dog's mouth, it was still adorned with feminine features, like full lips and a smooth and soft looking skin. Getting some blue fur on her arms and legs, she had dog's paws and long blue ears to the side of her head. Black stripes along her chest, she still retained her ample chest, wide hips and the color of her eyes. Having a spike between her two spikes, she was handed a black silken bra with a metal ring connecting the two parts, making sure she would be able to put the spike in between without damaging it. Getting black harem pants as well and an obsidian belly gem, she kneeled beside May, saying nothing as well.

The last one was Liza, who had changed to an Arcanine evolved. Getting orange and black stripes all over her body, she also had cream colored fur serving as her hair, which descended to her back. Having a big cream-colored tail as well, she had a mouth just like an Arcanine, as well as paws. Having kept her breasts and feminines curves, she was handed a golden colored bra and harem pants, along with a ruby for her navel. Wearing them with pride, she bowed, the kneeled alongside the others, waiting to act.

Mewtwo, seeing it was a good day, had made three Pokemon evolve and had converted three humans, adding to his harem as well as making way for more message spreaders. Signaling for the three of them to wait in the next room, he looked at Yuki with pride, saying:

-The three of you did well. I congratulate you and I promote you to trainer, someone will have to teach these newly converted how lucky they are and how to belly-dance. I want it to be you, as you were most serious when it came to this matter. Go and train them my dear, I'll have to be alone for a bit.

Yuki, smiling joyfully, bowed respectfully before Mewtwo, then joined the three new girls in the next room. Mewtwo, looking in the air, saw the silhouette of a dear old friend out of thin air.

-Mew, you never were very good for hiding. I can see you, just come out and let's talk.

Mew, appearing out of thin air, looked at Mewtwo, anger in her eyes. It was not known by many, but Mew was female and unique, a truly powerful Pokemon and a long time friend of Mewtwo. However, what Mewtwo started, Mew did not like. Speaking in the Pokemon tongue, Mew began aggressively.

-How dare you force evolution on those poor brothers and sisters, our friends! Why do you even convert humans into Pokemon, we should be living in harmony with them!

Mewtwo, angered at such baseless accusations, replied in an angered, yet calm tone, his fury being restrained.

-Humans are treating our kind as slaves, forcing them to fight for their silly enjoyment while they suffer. They destroy their environment, fight among themselves and our brothers and sisters are caught in the middle, helpless because of their technology. I have saved these Pokemon from slavery and these humans from themselves.

-No, you have enslaved them against their will to become something twisted.

-Twisted you say, no doubt you've seen the Buneary I have changed. No doubt he is doing this against his will, having found love and contentment, not having to fight for another no more.

-Love? What do you understand of love, Mewtwo?

-Much. I have learned quite a lot about this feeling in the past few years, especially with vula, Ashley and Yuki, who learned as much from me as I learned from them.

-Yet, they call you master, like slave.

-They call me like that because they respect me. I have never asked this of them. It is their own decision. I am not a villain in this situation and that much you know. You have seen what humans can do in the centuries of your existence. I am helping them right now and you know it. Why have you really come here, Mew?

-To see if you truly believed in your cause and if you were brave enough to continue.

-Of course I am. I am even brave enough to admit the one thing I omitted to myself and the world during all this time.

-And what is it?

-The fact that I love you, that I have always loved you.

Mew, surprised by such an earnest confession, slowly advanced toward Mewtwo, understanding so much more of what he had learned during all these years. Looking at her, Mewtwo knew she understood, asking her:

-Would you like to become my true wife and evolve like the others? I know you can do it on your own.

Transforming herself, Mew became as tall as Mewtwo, now sporting ample breasts, a slim stomach, wide hips, full lips, longer and slender legs. Getting closer to him, she told him in a sweet tone:

-I love you too.

Kissing each other passionately, none would be able to stop the evolution, now that these two were together. The world would be forever changed, for the better or worse.


	2. Charla's journey

Charla's journey

Charla had left the great cave where her master Mewtwo resided, the place sacred to her eyes where she received the most important gifts of all: evolution and purpose. Her wings flapping with energy, she was well on her way to the reserve where her good friends resided, but most importantly, it was where her husband was waiting for her.

Wearing the red harem outfit she had received, she looked magnificent, a true thing of beauty, excited at the idea of her husband seeing her like this. Making sure to avoid the largely populated areas, she flew over mountains, forests and lakes, which made her journey much longer. Thinking about how she would explain things to her beloved, she received a telepathic transmission in her head.

-Charla, my dear, are you safe on your journey?

Recognizing the voice as Mewtwo, she tried to think of her reply, hoping he could hear her replies.

-Yes I am, master Mewtwo. I should be arriving tomorrow to the reserve, where all my brothers and sisters are waiting, along with my beloved.

-You say that there are a good number of your types over there?

-Yes, there are many Charmander, Charmeleon and Charizard over there. It is a natural reserve where the humans have herded us.

There was a bit of silence, as if Mewtwo was thinking before saying anything more to the conversation. Charla, still flying in the air, anticipated his next answer, having a little idea about what he would try to do. His voice came back after about 30 seconds, serious and determined.

-Do you love your brothers and sisters, Charla?

-Yes, I do master. Are you implying we should liberate them all?

-This is precisely what I am thinking Charla. However, you are ill suited to make them all come with you. You need training and rapidly. Get on the ground, my dear, this may be a bit unpleasant at first.

-You know where I am and what I'm doing?

-I can almost see and feel everything, Charla.

Getting slowly to the ground, she sat down on a nearby rock, her fire tail getting to the very soil around where she sat. Getting comfortable as much as she could, she awaited for what master Mewtwo had to say to her. Hearing his voice in her head, he said to her:

-This might be a bit painful. Normally, it would take about two weeks of intensive training to learn everything I will send you. You will learn it in a matter of seconds, but your mind will be overwhelmed by all the information. If you don't want to learn it all that way, you can still come back here and practice naturally with the other girls. Your husband will still be there in two weeks, Charla.

This would not do at all, she thought. She wanted her husband at her side now, having no patience for what they could finally do together if he became an evolved like her.

-Thank you for your concern, master, but I am decided. Send it all through my mind. A little pain is nothing to get my beloved back with me.

-As you wish, my dear.

Mewtwo had said the truth when he said there would be pain, as she felt as if her mind was on fire, a torrent of knowledge and skills being poured in her mind. A massive headache and her heart beating so much faster were the most painful aspects of the learning wave. Her body reacting in short burst of pain, she could feel as if her hips and belly were part of the whole teaching, as they rolled and swayed with the hurting sensation. Trying her best not to scream out of all the unpleasantness in her whole being, she had difficulty restraining herself, feeling like her skin was being shocked and thrashed. Lasting a whole thirty seconds, it felt like hours for the heavy-breathing Charla. Trying to regain some air, she fell to the ground when trying to rise up from her sitting position. Unable to hear anything and having a tough time seeing in front of her, she blacked out, her body reacting to all the damage she received.

There was chaos in the Charicific valley, as the caretaker had not fed nor seen any of the Charmander, Charmeleon and Charizard in the last days. The Pokemon there becoming violent and agitated, the natural and peaceful reserve had turned into a hell of survival. The Charizard formerly owned by Ash Ketchum, unsure about what to do in this dire situation, had only one thing on his mind: his wife. The situation would so less worse for him if she had been at least by his side now. The caretaker had taken her away from him for her journey to unknown parts, which saddened him greatly. He missed her so much and not knowing what had happened to her pained him.

Seeing two Charmeleon fight for some of the few pieces of meat left, he went to them, his eyes glaring at them, trying to intimidate them. That meat had been reserved for the younger ones, the Charmander. They would need this food if they wished to evolve someday in the form these two had. The two of them ready to fight it out, they prepared themselves for battle, until an odd, yet miraculous vision appeared before the whole reserve.

A humanoid female Charizard was flapping her wings above them, landing with perfection and grace. Every Pokemon in the reserve looked at her with bewilderment, wondering just what had happened to her to make her turn this way. Despite being in a very different form, they all recognized her with her distinct scent: it was Charla. For some odd reason, they found her to be stunningly attractive in this shape she now had, looking like a miraculous envoy. Was she there to save them from this situation, most of them asked?

Charla, seeing the sad state the reserve was in now that Liza had been evolved, saw that shed to do something quick to save them all from themselves. Looking at them all, the one who stood up from the pack to her was of course her husband. Running toward him, she hugged him lovingly, having waited to see him again for a few days. As he returned the hug, they just stayed silent for a few seconds, enjoying the warmth of the other. After a while, he had to know just what had happened, releasing her from his arms to look at her new form, actually liking it very much.

Charla, however, had pressing matters with the whole reserve. They had to follow her to her master, where they could finally be free from these kinds of reserves, golden prisons from mankind. Lifting her tail up for all to see, her flame burned strongly, like a big natural torch brightly lighting up. Her red flame then turned to a blue color, which then switched to yellow, then pink and so forth, the colors changing at a rapid pace. Moving it from left to right in a slow manner before everyone, she had to make sure they would listen and believe what she would say. From what she saw from up in the sky, the paradise had turned into a realm of savagery and survival.

Everyone looking at the changing flame found themselves captivated by the strange power Charla had developed. Some of them rising up from the ground and stopping their fighting to see the big bright flame on her tail, they were fascinated by it. Nothing seemed so important to them as looking at her moving tail and the beautiful flame. As the whole reserve looked at her tail, Charla began speaking; making sure everyone could hear her message clearly.

-Everyone, watch my beautiful tail and let your worries fade away as you listen to me. Let the colorful flame soothe your spirit and listen to my plea, for I have come to save you all from this place and the sorrow it carries.

The Charmander's were the first to fall under her power, as small flames appeared in their eyes, reflecting Charla's own flame on her tail. The Charmeleon's followed rapidly after, interested in what she had to say, but much more at the alluring flame at the tip of her tail. The other Charizard's were wary at first, but a few more seconds of her flame and important sounding message made the follow the others, the flames in their eyes burning brightly. Her husband, having faith in her, fell for her spell the very second it had started, his flames burning much more brightly in his eyes. Love would do that for you, as he was entranced by her beauty as much has her flame. Charla, seeing all their flaming eyes, knew she had their undivided attention. They were ready to hear more about the salvation she would give them all.

-Most of you might be puzzled about my new appearance, which is legitimate. The answer is simple: I have met the master. He has given me a way to release the hold the humans had on me. I have been evolved by his power, making me able to do such things as what I am doing now with my tail. He wishes to liberate everyone in this very way, which is why I am here today. Let us all get away from this place, as it holds no future for all of us. My master will give you new purpose and liberty, which are the two greatest gifts a Pokemon can receive.

Hypnotized by her tail, what fascinated them all however was the message itself. Could a Pokemon live without human companionship? Could what she said be true for all of them? Faith and belief soon entered their minds, as it sounded like a truly new way, a better life for all of them. The Charmander's advancing toward her, they all knew and felt this was the truth. They were soon followed by the Charmeleon, who thought that anything could be better than this hellish place. The few Charizard's followed the younger ones, believing that there might be a better life away from here. Her husband advanced toward her, standing at her side. Where she goes, he would follow.

-Everyone follow me now, I shall guide you to my master. He will give you all I have promised and even more.

Not returning her flame to normal, she let it change color while she turned away from them, leading the pack. Seeing her tail move behind her, they followed it, her words still echoing in their thoughts. The whole reserve moved along with her, walking toward the destination where Charla was going for. The great exodus of about a hundred Pokemon walked in the wilds, as a big wave of orange and red fire could be seen from the sky. Deciding not to fly away, Charla knew that the Charmander's and Charmeleon's would not follow her very far if she went away from the pack. For better or worse, she had built herself as a messiah in their collective eyes. A reputation she would have to live up to until they would reach the cave where Mewtwo would give them what she had promised.

The journey was long and hard, as most of them were already very hungry from the lack of food in the reserve. Many stops where to be had, as they searched for food, finding many fruits and herbs that could be eaten by all. It was, however, not enough for most, as the pacing of the walk got gradually slower. Charla had no wish to lose anyone during the travel, as she had promised her master and herself that she would bring them all a better life. Her husband walking alongside her, she was relieved and happy that he was there for her. During each night and stop to eat, Charla managed to bring them courage and faith with her still changing flame. After a few days, some of the Charmander's were too weak to even walk, having to be carried by the stronger Charmeleon's and Charizard's.

Arriving near a lake, the whole pack stopped there to drink, as most were thirsty and tired from a long day of walking. Recognizing the lake to be the one where Yuki had convinced her, she knew they were not far from the cave. Smiling at that discovery, she began to drink a bit with her husband, who looked weaker by the days. She knew that if it weren't for her, he would probably had fallen of tiredness during the travel. Love, as much as she knew, gave him and her strength, a thing she believed and welcomed with open arms.

However, their hardships would soon become quite bigger, as the lake began stirring and spinning madly in a very quick fashion. Charla looked up, hoping Yuki would have found her to bring her some assistance, but what she saw was something far less friendly and far more dangerous. One of the three legendary dog-type Pokemon had control over their source of water, seeming angered. It was Suicune, the legendary water-type Pokemon, with the reputation of being graceful, yet powerful and dangerous. Advancing with great confidence toward the pack, Suicune looked at each of them in an intimidating way, then spoke.

-What are you doing so far away of your homes, following this freak of nature? Turn away from her this very instant and no harm shall come to each of you.

Many were fearful of the legendary Suicune. Water was stronger than fire, she was not one to be trifled with. None in the pack could hope to beat her, even with all their combined might. They should perhaps turn back while they still could, most of them thought. Charla, in an annoyed tone, replied to Suicune.

-No, we have come too far to simply return to this cage the humans have built for my kind. Leave us be, for I want my people to get what they have deserved for years. No one will stop me from granting them the same gifts I have received. Not even you.

Suicune, definitely intrigued by the one she considered a freak, talked back to her, trying to reason with Charla. Perhaps there was still hope for her to return to the old ways.

-Look at you. You have changed, evolved far too quickly for your own good. There is a balance in the relation between humans and Pokemon, one which cannot be grasped by anyone, I admit. Return to what they have called a reserve and I will be sure you will not go hungry again. I promise this to all of you.

Some in the packs began seriously considering the offer the legendary Pokemon brought them. They could not still grasp what exactly Charla had promised them, but food was a concept they could comprehend easily. Charla's husband, however, stood by her side, believing that his wife would bring them something greater. Smiling at his devotion, Charla looked at Suicine with confidence.

-What I offer them is better than what you are promising them. Purpose, a greater belonging to something bigger than them and freedom. What I offer them is choice when there previously was none. I say no to your offer and urge my people to do the same. We are almost at the end of our perilous journey and turning back would betray my master and all of them. Now go away and do not perturb us anymore.

Suicune, not prepared to be challenged thus by this freak of nature, angrily looked at her, baring her teeth at her in an angry scowl. If she had to show them all that her offer was more of a courtesy than a choice, she would set her as an example. Lunging toward her with all of her might, she would crush this freak before her very pack to send a message.

Seeing Suicune attack her, Charla was prepared for the eventuality. The way she talked suggested a certain high opinion of her very self from Suicune. She could not certainly take it well if someone dared challenge her in this way. Dodging the attack, she would use one of the very best techniques Mewtwo taught to his girls. Creating a small flame on her belly button, she rose up from her dodging position quickly, beginning to subtly sway her hips a bit before Suicune.

The legendary water Pokemon, noticing the flame, looked at it for a few seconds, then tried sending an ice beam toward Charla. She had a will of iron, that was for sure. Charla, dodging it again, could practically read her every movement and attacks seconds in advance, having a good perception of what angered people could do. Swaying her hips a bit more openly, she rose up her arms behind her head, letting her stomach be the main feature of her performance. Adding some small belly rolls alongside the swaying, she looked very alluring, the pack gluing their eyes on her. Her husband was already mesmerized by the sheer beauty she radiated, his eyes spiralling a bit before his wife. Suicune, looking a bit more at the belly-dancing Charla, took a few more seconds before getting to her next attack. Approaching her, she tried to swat her away with her paw in a strong swipe.

Charla stepped away from her obvious attack, moving gracefully and fluidly. Not stopping her dance, she dropped the swaying hips, replacing it with figures-eights and shimmying. Being about two meter away from Suicune, she looked a bit at the pack to see if they were safe. Seeing them all deeply entranced and looking at her, she could no harm had been done to them with the ice beam attack. Concentrating back at Suicune, she looked at her eyes to see if there was some progress in what she tried to do. Suicune, having a bit more difficulty to move or think straight, lost herself in the flaming belly button and the dance before her. Fighting the urge to just look continuously at the beautiful dance, she resisted after 30 seconds, snapping out of it. The vision of her gorgeous dance still burning a bit in her mind, Suicune would still fight. All she needed to do was hit her once and it would probably be over. This creature could certainly not dance all the time now.

Charla, seeing she had definitely made her beauty and presence known in the mind of Suicune, knew she could perhaps try to convince her. Talking to her in a calm and determined tone of voice, she kept on dancing in front of her, bobbing her flaming navel before her very eyes.

-Why should we fight, Suicune, when we could talk like civilised beings? You seem like a reasonable and attractive Pokemon. All this fighting just makes you look brutish and stupid before all those who are watching us. Why don't you just listen to what I have to say?

Suicune, having difficulties moving her legs to lunge or walk and her eyes now focused on the flame, began developing small spirals in her eyes. The bobbing navel having done her in, she tried to fight it, recognizing this as hypnosis, but it was just so strong, so tough to resist. Charla, seeing she had her on the ropes, continued talking to her.

-There, isn't that much better? While you fought, you missed my beautiful dance and amazing flame in my navel. Don't you like how it just captivates all of your attention in one place? Now just stay put and look at it. You have earned that much in all the actions you did for the good of all Pokemons.

Fighting proved to be futile, as the more Suicune looked at the dance, the more beautiful it seemed to her eyes. No normal Pokemon could move in such amazing ways, only someone such as her could achieve this kind of allure. She was not a freak, but a pretty thing to be cherished. Her spirals growing in her eyes, she was mesmerized and well on her way to a trance.

-You love it, don't you? The way my belly move and my navel bobs. No Pokemon could do that unless they were like me: evolved. This is what I am offering to them, a chance to be a part of what my master has started. Wouldn't you like to be just like me, able to do stuff this beautifully? If you are convinced, just follow me and the pack and I'll see that you are changed like me.

The pack was fully hypnotized at this point, their faith in Charla being complete and total. The dance was much too pretty to just ignore and she made so much sense. A beauty like this was a blessing from someone very powerful. Suicune's eyes were spiralling madly now, hypnotized by the lovely Charla. Smiling at her, she was ready to fully listen and obey to this divinely gorgeous creature.

-Good, I knew you could be reasoned with. Now follow me to my master with the others. I will introduce you to my new sisters and friends along with my fellow Pokemons.

The pack following the now departing Charla, Suicune stood by her side along with her husband, each of their eyes spiralling madly, smiling after having seen true beauty.

Mewtwo was sitting on a chair in the main room, Mew sitting beside him. Looking at her with loving eyes, he had his very own wife now, the very woman he always wanted to share his life with. Mew, returning his gaze in the same way, knew that Mewtwo had changed for the better. He would help so much people thanks to her; it was too good to be true. Lost in their loving gaze, they were snapped back to reality when Vula entered the room in haste. Bowing before him, she said in an excited tone:

-Master, Charla is back! You would not believe what she got for us!

Mewtwo had forgotten about Charla during his time with Mew. Feeling guilty he had not tried to contact her back after he knew she had arrived in the reserve, he rose up from his seat toward the entrance. He would at least greet her personally, he owed her that much. Getting to the entrance, what he saw surprised him, feeling himself quite impressed with Charla.

She had arrived with the whole pack following her, about a hundred of her brothers and sisters from the reserve, ready to be evolved by him. What was most grand, however, was that the legendary Suicune was following Charla in a docile manner, her eyes spiralling madly. She did the unthinkable and hypnotized a legendary Pokemon all by herself. Mewtwo advancing toward her, smiled proudly at Charla, showing a moment of genuine emotion he usually just showed to Mew, his beloved.

Charla, seeing her master, bowed before him respectfully, then said:

-I am back, master. I have brought all of my brothers and my sisters with me to make them evolved like you and I. I have also managed to convince Suicune to be just like us. However, may I ask that you change my husband first?

Mewtwo, more than happy to oblige her, saw why she wanted for him to do so in the first place, replying:

-With pleasure, Charla. Bring him to me in the main room and I'll start straight away. Tell Suicune to follow us as well, I'll be doing her after.

Getting to the main hall, Charizard was brought before Mewtwo, who used his vast powers on him, concentrating to make sure it would be efficient. Charizard soon began to change shape, as he got a bit smaller in height and width. His wings reducing themselves to half his size, he began having a more humanoid shape as muscles began developing on his arms and chest. His tail and neck being reduced, they were now less in the way and more manageable for him. His face getting rounder and his snout getting shorter, he was beginning to become like a true evolved. His legs and arms now longer, his transformation was complete. Looking at Charla, he longed for her, right now. Not bothering to get dressed straight away. He gave a thankful glance at Mewtwo, then picked up Charla straight off the floor lovingly. As they both looked in each other's eyes, they walked off to a solitary chamber, Charla signaling him where to go. The last thing being heard from the couple came from Charla, speaking loudly for her master.

-Thank you so much, master...

The door soon closed behind them, as they would not be seen for a while, Mewtwo knew why and he would let them have their fun. Charla had quite earned it, he thought. Looking back at Suicune, he smiled, thinking he would add a legendary Pokemon in his growing entourage. Concentrating once more with his powers, he would transform her as well.

The first thing that happened was that Suicune stood up on her behind legs, standing tall before him. Her legs becoming long and slender, they grew to a lovely pair fit for a dancer. Her other legs soon followed, transforming to pair of thin yet smooth looking arms and hands. Her hips widened, letting her stand with ease with her new legs, a fine butt taking place behind. Her stomach then took shape, being fit, slim and smooth looking, a deep and round navel carving its way near the center. A big pair of breasts soon grew on her chest, along with a pair of white nipples. Her snout became shorter a bit, forming some full lips that begged to be kissed. Her large crystal ornament on her head became much smaller, now looking like a slightly big tiara. Her long purple hair remained unchanged, flowing and waving lovingly to the end of her back. Her skin became a bit less furry, turning to a smooth light blue and white that looked as soft as it was luscious. Her changes being finished, Mew brought her a harem outfit colored just like her hair. She first wore a purple silk bra, covering her chest but not hiding a massive cleavage, then was brought a long purple silk skirt with beads of light and blue colors covering the side of the purple skirt. Getting crystal jewelleries, she received earring and bangles for her wrist made in the same crystal as her natural tiara.

Being fully evolved and converted, she bowed before Mewtwo, recognizing him as her master. Smiling, Mewtwo sent her for training with the other recently evolved. If he was right, she would probably become one of his finest seducers in his whole harem warriors. Soon after, Mewtwo went on to convert each and every Charmander's, Charmeleon's and Charizard's that waited for his blessing.

After spending the rest of the day evolving and converting them all, Mewtwo knew he needed a break now, having spent almost all of his energy on making sure he would save them all and grant them evolution. Sitting down, Mew looked at him lovingly again, massaging his shoulder. It had been quite a fine day, he had to admit. He would now have a good numbers of guards for the security of his sanctum as well as some new girls to help him convert and convince other peoples. Things would go on in a much better way now...


End file.
